Mortal Confusion
by rainbowmonFTW
Summary: Jace, Alec, Magnus, Clary, Isabelle and Max are sharing random moments in life... I'm useless at summaries, please just read the RANDOMNESS...
1. Awkward Situations

**_Hi! This is my first drabble. My apologies for any boredom that may occur. I published this to represent some fun times my friends and I had. And though the characteers are different, all drabbles here happened. O_o_**

**_Disclaimer: Mortal Instruments doesn't belong to me. (If it did, that would be way cool!)_**

Random Drabble #1

**(Lunch table, with an opaque, liquidity substance on table…)**

**Jace: **Hey! Look it's cream cheese

**Magnus, Alec, Clary and Simon: (Laughs)**

**Isabelle: **That's not cream cheese, cream cheese is white. Alec and I would know!

**Everyone: (Stare in shock and horror)**

**Alec: **Errr… (Looks uncomfortable)

**Isabelle: **Wait, What? NO!

* * *

Random Drabble #2

**(Outside, saying farewell to people going on holiday…)**

**Magnus: **Bye, Clary! (Hug)

**Clary: **Bye Magnus! Bye everyone! Wait, what do you guys want as souvenirs?

**Isabelle: **Make sure you bring me back an octopus! Purple with green polka dots!

**Magnus: **Ooooh! Bring me back a starfish! Same colours!

**Alec and Jace: **(Stare)

**Magnus, Isabelle: **What?

* * *

Random Drabble #3

**(Crowded train station. Max, Alec, Isabelle, Jace… O_o)**

**Max: **What do people mean by straight and curvy?

**Isabelle, Jace: (Share a look)**

**Isabelle: **Straight means you're gay and curvy means you like the opposite gender…

**Max: **Oh…

**Jace: **Max, you're straight, really, really straight.

**Max: **NO! I'M CURVY!

**All people on train station: (Silence, Stare)**

* * *

**_I hope that was okay! Feedback please! I'm only starting, and I didn't actually think I'd be writing anything at all. -shrug- I just felt like it I suppose._**


	2. Sarcastic Situations

_**This is another group of random times, but with a different group of friends this time. I'm using the same characters for different friends.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of Cassandra Clare's characters.**_

Random Drabble 4#

**(School gym, ready for PE)**

**Clary: **I can't do this, I'm too flabby, I can't do these runs.

**Simon: **I know right? I'm too lazy for this kind of thing.

**Hodge: **I wouldn't say that Clary. You seem pretty fit to me… (Walks away)

**Clary: **How would he know? Like he cares that much…

**Simon and Maia: **(Nod in agreement)

**Clary: **I mean, has he seen me with my shirt off?

**Simon and Maia: (Stare)**

**Maia: **I hope not!

* * *

Random Drabble 5#

**(In class, checking a friend's pencil case…)**

**Isabelle: **I thought your pencil case had the _Top Gear _logo…

**Jace: **Yeah, but there's no 'G'

**Simon: **Or 'P'

**Jace: **Or 'T'…

**Isabelle: **There's no 'T' in Top Gear!

**All stare at the supposed advanced student…**

* * *

Random Drabble 6#

**(Walking to school, listening to a moping friend)**

**Isabelle: **I can't believe he dumped me!

**Clary: **That's okay, you'll find someone else.

**Isabelle: **I'm not having another boyfriend 'til university!

**Jace: **Yeah right, you have more dates than a fruit cake.

**Clary: (Laugh)**

**Isabelle: **That's what you think!

**Jace: **By the end of the week she'll have had a few boyfriends….

**(Isabelle went through 2 boyfriends by the end of the week…O_o)**

* * *

Random Drabble 7#

**(Classroom, chit-chatting...)**

**Isabelle: **OMG! I hate Jessie McCartney!

**Simon and Jace: (Nod)**

**Clary: **I know! I hate Mesica Dartney!

**All stare in confusion: **Who!

* * *

**_Thanks for the encouragement everyone! I'll keep looking through my memories!_**


	3. Explanation Situations

_**This one is made up of different groups put together… Hopefully it's just as funny! ^_^**_

_**I don't know if I have to this for each chapter, but better be safe…**_

**Disclaimer: I own none of Cassandra Clare's characters!**

Random Drabble #7

_**(In the classroom, discussing volcanoes…)**_

**Simon: **IT'S LAVA, NOT MAGMA! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!

**Jace: **Hey! Relax, don't blow your top… Pardon the pun.

**Isabelle, Clary and even Simon: (Laugh)**

**Alec: **I don't get it. What's a pun?

**Jace: **A play on words.

**Alec: (Thinking first) **Play On Words… Shouldn't it be a POW?

O_o

XXXXX

Random Drabble #8

_**(Helping a friend understand… MSN… 0_0)**_

**Jace: **Help me. I don' know how to use msn!

**Clary: **Relax… What do you need to know anyway?

**Jace: **Ummm…Oh no! Isabelle just went on!

**Clary: **Yeah?

**Jace: **Oh No! I accidentally blocked her! What do I do!

**Clary: ***fp* **(Explains how to unblock, step-by-step)**

**Jace: **Hey? What's brb mean?

**Clary: **Be right Back.

**Jace: **Oh.

**Clary: **Hey. Gtg

Ttyt?

**Jace: **?

XXXXX

Random Drabble #9

_**(At home, when I was younger…Grandma is scrubbing my face…)**_

**Isabelle: **What are you doing?

**Maryse: **I'm trying to get this spot of dirt off Alec's face. (**still rubbing)**

**Isabelle: ** Mum! That's a birthmark!

**Maryse: **Oh.

XXXXX

_**Thanks everyone! I don't think this one is as good as the others, but they're memories anyway.**_

_**I'm glad people are actually reading these. I thought I would just end up taking it down.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that has commented! I'm sorry guys this is the last chapter. I didn't think it would have more than one chapter in the first place! I might make more random drabbles using a different set of character.**_

_**Ta Ta For Now!**_


	4. Special

_**Hi everyone! I know I said that this story is finished, but I had to say thanks. Thanks to all of you that commented, asked for more and added my Story to your Alerts or me to your Favourite.**_

**-**to nellly123 a special thanks to your numerous compliments and requests for more. Thank you for adding me to your fave authors!

-Bookworm24601 thank you for your funny, yet boosting review!

-KittyLyn96 for the review with a compliment that boosted my spirits

-Anjie99 thank you for your review!

-Taylor Jade for your nice review and comments!

-LeaderOfNerdHerd thanks for the encouragement and the good review. You were also one of the first people to review!

-Krys516 thank you for putting my story on alert. I didn't know people would want to read that much.

-angelina100 thank you for putting my Random Drabble on alert.

**I have been asked (begged) to continue and I **_**might **_**reconsider if another 7 reviews come my way (from diff. people). This gives me a boost **_**and **_**gives me time to come up with more drabbles. So please tell your friends or anything to read and comment on my drabbles!**

**I think the most thanks are owed to nellly123, you were a constant reviewer.**

**Ashleigh you are very pesuasive, but I need 6 more... ^_^**

**So… cyber cookie to all and cyber muffin to nellly123! ^_^ Spread the word and review!**


	5. Final Situations

_**Thanks to all you peeps that reviewed. I'm sorry if you have given up on this fic, but I thought I should keep my promise. I'm going to give these last three drabbles to make it a dozen drab;es in total. Thanks to all the reviewers! ( I hope I still have them…)**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm meant to have a disclaimer here, but I did it for all the other chapters, so… *cbs***_

**Alec****: She owns nothing, mwahahaha…**

_**Me: Where did you come from?**_

_**Alec: I jumped out of your fic, (evil grin)**_

_**Me: O_O**_

Random Drabble #10

_**(A friend tries multi-tasking… )**_

**Simon: "**_Two weeks go by so like it's been the weather", _what song is that from again?

**Isabelle: (As she turns to give Jace some CDs) **PS I love you.

**Jace: **You do?

XXXXX

Random Drabble #11

_**(At camp, when you can't understand one another…)**_

**Jace: (Sits with Clary, Isabelle, Alec and Simon at a table.) **Is this mango juice? ***pokes juice pitcher***

**Hodge: **No, you aren't allowed to start eating yet. ***turns away***

**Jace:**?

XXXXX

Random Drabble #12

_**(Fire Drill at school, outside on the grass, in the heat…)**_

**Isabelle: **It's so hot!

**Hodge: **It won't be for long, I think…

**Jace: **Since the school is hypothetically burning and we are actually outside…

**Hodge: **Mmmhmmm…

**Jace: **Can we 'hypothetically' go home and actually get on the train? ***innocent face***

**Hodge: **No.

XXXXX

_**Thanks to everyone that took the time to read this fic/drabble. I'm glad I didn't have to take it down straight away! Anyway, I don't when I will I be heard from again... Adios to peeps that read this! **_

**Me: *cloud of smoke, disappears***

**You: *Stare***

**Jace: *sigh* **She's behind that curtain. ***points***

**Me: **Hey! That's just mean!

**Jace: ***Shrug*


	6. Good Times

_**Hi people. I know I 'finished', but my memories are trying to oppose me. It's a rebellion in my head. A friend and a few others threatened me unless, I write another fic or… I do another chapter. Seeing as stories aren't my strong suit, I said I would write another chapter. Here we go…**_

_**Disclaimer: It's been too long, but the other chappies have one…**_

'_**Alec': -Sigh- Again, she ow-**_

_**Me: (Smother) Hahahahah! I knew you'd come! Missed me?**_

_**Alec: -Mumble- No…**_

_**Me: Whatever…**_

Random Drabble #13

_**(Truth or Dare… with spontaneous responses.)**_

**Jace: **DoI have to be dramatic?

**Isabelle: **Yes

**Jace: (Magnus Enters) **–Bends on one knee- MAGNUS I LOVE YOU!

**Magnus: **I LOVE YOU TOO!

**Jace: **WHAT?

XXXXX

Random Drabble #14

_**(Reminiscing about camp…)**_

**Jace: **I miss camp, it was so much fun… (sigh)

**Isabelle: **Yeah, I remember…

**Jace: **You weren't at my camp

**Isabelle: **You're right! (Turn to Alec) Remember when you were in Simon's bed?

**All: **WHAT? 0_o

**Alec: **You're all dirty minded! –pout-

XXXXX

Random Drabble #15

_**(The media CAN be avoided…This was honestly me…)**_

_**Television: **__And the royal couple are coming out now…_

**Jace:** Wait! Who's getting married?

**Alec, Isabelle and Clary: **Where have you been hiding?

XXXXX

_**Those were all really lame, but I wanted to add the truth or dare and the royal wedding one! It's okay if you people decide to make fun of me! I had fun recalling the memories! I hope you liked the truth or dare Z-chan! XD**_


End file.
